Sash Lilac vs Amy Rose
Sash Lilac vs Amy Rose is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 5: Freedom Planet vs Sonic! Amy's none too pleased with another girl trying to be like Sonic, will she be able to punish her for this insolence? '' Fight '''GREEN HILL ZONE- Sonic the Hedgehog ' Sonic was rushing through the map, destroying robots alongside someone he had never met before, but someone who was proving themselves quite capable of working alongside him: Sash Lilac. Watching on from the sidelines was an incredibly sour Amy Rose, who clutched her hammer tightly. She'd make her pay for stealing Sonic. Amy rushed to intercept the pair, using a Homing Attack to tackle Lilac off course where the two tumbled down to the beginning of the stage. "What's the big deal?" Lilac protested, getting to her feet. Amy took a swing with her hammer, shouting back at Lilac. "You'll pay for taking him away from me!" FIGHT! "What, you mean that blue hedgehog?" Lilac asked, dodging a strike from the hammer. The force was still great enough to lift her into the air, so she took advantage with a Dive Kick, blasting Amy into a tree. Amy forced herself back up, using a Spin Dash to try and cut through Lilac. The dragon used her Guard, blocking the attempt and then used her Blink Dash, rushing through Amy and throwing her off and into the side of a rock. Using the environment to her advantage, Amy used her hammer to start blasting rocks and other items nearby at Lilac. The dragon rolled past the rock but was slowed down by a chunk of broken robot, and then flat out blasted with the trunk of a tree. Amy then connected with a Homing Attack, keeping Lilac from getting back up. The dragon tried a Dragon Cyclone, but this failed because Amy rushed across to counter her. Amy then charged up a Spin Dash, waiting for Lilac to get back up before rushing back at her. The dragon only had a second to see it, so quickly used her Guard to counter out Amy's attack. Lilac grabbed Amy by the arms and hurled her to a side, before leaping up and delivering a Dive Kick. Amy skidded across the ground, using that momentum to return with a Spin Dash. Lilac was ready for her, using a Blink Dash to meet her head on. The two struggled back and forth but the difference maker was in the shape of a massive hammer that Amy brought down towards Lilac's head. The dragon protected herself with Guard, but Amy then hit the ground in front of Lilac, knocking her into the air. Amy then hit a trio of Homing Attacks before creating a small tornado that threw Lilac into the side of a tree. The defiant dragon got back to her feet, and began using a Dragon Cyclone, rushing towards Amy. This only played into Amy's favour though, the pink hedgehog slammed her hammer right into the ribs of Lilac. She split a tree in half as she smacked into it, and Amy wasn't done; she rushed in with a second smash of the hammer, blasting Lilac up and into the air this time. Amy leapt up after her, delivering a kick and a Homing Attack which put Lilac through a platform on the stage. Lilac got back up, though drastically slowed down, and used Rising Slash, uppercutting Amy with her hair when the hedgehog got close. Lilac then met Amy in the air, planting a knee in her chin before dropping her with a succession of Dive Kicks. Amy tried to retaliate immediately with a shot from the hammer, but Lilac jumped off the front of it to gain leverage for her Dragon Boost. She rushed straight into Amy, charging the hedgehog into chunks of fallen robots and then planting her into a tree. Amy dropped the hammer, unable to keep a hold during the onslaught. Lilac turned back to Amy, who made her way to her feet. Amy tried a Spin Dash, and Lilac attempted a Blink Dash. The two speed based attacks met, but Amy was vastly outclassed in speed, and Lilac was able to use the additional momentum of her attack to blast the lovesick hedgehog straight into the side of a tree, which then collapsed down on top of her, trapping her beneath it. KO! Sonic rushed back to Lilac, seeing the carnage that had unfolded between her and Amy. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, helping Lilac to her feet. "Yeah, I'm good. But your girlfriend over their might be worst for wear." Sonic looked across at Amy, who struggled to lift the tree off herself. Sonic and Lilac lifted it off her together, before Lilac decided to get on with completing their mission. Sonic looked down at Amy and shook his head. "I'm disappointed with you, Amy." he commented, before dashing off after Lilac. Leaving Amy in tears. Conclusion The winner is Sash Lilac!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Sonic vs Freedom Planet Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Girls only themed battles Category:Animal themed battles Category:Speed themed battles Category:Rivalry themed fights Category:Completed Battle